Lost And Found In New York
by Vampire-Barbie-Klaus
Summary: When Brittany show's up seemingly out of the blue, what's going to happen between her and Santana? Can they begin a relationship again, or is there going to be thing's that get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 1

Santana was lounging around the loft, it was her day off and she was more than grateful for it, just a week ago she and Dani had ended things, needless to say after that things had gotten slightly awkward at work. Santana was thankful for the quiet today; Rachel and Kurt were at NYADA so she had the place to herself.

Despite being happy that she didn't have to answer any more questions about what had happened between her and Dani, Santana was bored, there was nothing on the TV and she didn't feel like getting up from the couch to find something to do. She laid her head back to rest on the arm of the couch and sighed softly.

Maybe being home alone wasn't such a good idea, her mind was free to wander as it pleased and she didn't like that, first she had thought back over her relationship with Dani, trying to pinpoint the exact moment thing's had started to go south between them, of course she knew the reason things had gone south, even when she began a relationship with Dani she knew in the back of her mind, that it wouldn't last.

One name came to mind as to the reason why her relationship was going to fail, Brittany. No matter what the blonde was always at the back of her mind, whenever she had kissed Dani she had compared it to the way she had kissed Brittany, how they were so different. She shook her head slightly to try and clear all thoughts of Brittany.

Santana knew she still loved the girl, you never really stop loving the first person you fall for and Brittany was that to her, the girl she'd never really get over. She groaned in frustration, trying to get over Brittany was hard; she just wanted to be able to be with someone without thinking about the blonde.

Closing her eyes she figured she'd take a nap maybe that would help to clear her mind, or at least to keep her mind from thinking of Brittany. Just as she was starting to drift off to sleep she heard a knock at the door, slowly she opened her eyes and scowled slightly towards the door.

She got up and wrapped the blanket that had been resting across her legs, around her shoulders. "Why do you always forget your key Kurt?" She practically growled as she opened the door, a scowl in place. The breath caught in her throat when she realized a few moments later that the person on the other side of the door wasn't Kurt.

Brittany had been off working hard at MIT trying her best to do what pleased all of her professors. It still shocked her that she not only had gotten a full ride scholarship but was now considered a genius among the MIT community. It was hard work being a genius and Brittany savoured any time she got off.

When Mr. Schu called, she easily accepted the offer to sing at McKinley High one last time. She could believe that Sue Sylvester had finally won and Glee Club was over for good. That day she returned, she'd finally seen Santana once again.

Her eyes lit up the moment they met the Latina's warm brown ones. It was instant chemistry as it always had been. Brittany had wanted to do a song with Santana but they ended up performing a Britney song with Quinn as well. She loved the unholy trinity and had missed Quinn an awful lot, but she'd wanted time with Santana alone.

When Santana surprised her with a request to sing and dance one song with her, Brittany's heart fluttered. She immediately got up and sang along in perfect harmony, dancing with the brunette. She'd even gotten the chance to kiss Santana but the brunette had told her it wasn't a good idea.

Brittany finally explained to her how she felt and left it up to the brunette to make a decision when she was ready. They said their goodbyes and Brittany returned to life at MIT fulfilling the one last thing she'd wanted at McKinley. Santana had pulled some strings and surprised Brittany yet again with allowing her to graduate with her class. Returning back to school, she didn't expect to hear from anyone so a call from Rachel was a surprise but she welcomed it. Rachel had been working, well acting, on Broadway as Funny Girl and clearly had quite a bit of money saved up.

Naturally Rachel wanted to spend the money on her friends. She'd told Brittany that she was buying her a round trip ticket to New York to stay for spring break. Apparently Rachel and even Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Santana and Brittany looked at each other. Her friends wanted the couple to have their chance to be together again.

Brittany packed up her stuff and boarded the flight to New York the following day. _This was going to be an incredible spring break_, Brittany thought excitedly. She practically leapt out of her seat when the plane landed. Lord Tubbington wasn't too pleased about that. She quickly picked him up and got a cab to Rachel's apartment. She knocked on the door and smiled brightly when Santana appeared on the other side of the door. "Surprise Sanny!" She squealed out before Lord Tubbington raced inside and she was running after him.

Santana blinked and pulled her blanket around her shoulders tighter, she hadn't expected to see the blonde girl stood at her door, she had been ready to yell at Kurt for yet again forgetting his key to the loft. She realized she hadn't said anything or moved since accusing Brittany of being Kurt. Soon she remembered that Lord Tubbington had run into the loft of his own accord.

She turned quickly to see the oversized cat making himself at home on the couch, she scowled slightly at him before stalking into the loft. "Move it fat cat." She grumbled quietly before scooting him to the other end of the couch, sighing she sat back down in her spot and glanced over at Brittany.

She tilted her head slightly then gave her a small smile. "You can come in you know Britt." She shifted slightly so Brittany could join her under the blanket, Lord Tubbington having taken over quite a large area on the other side of the couch. Santana yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes, any chance of taking her nap was lost, not that she minded, she had missed Brittany since she returned to New York.

Brittany stood there quietly, rocking back and forth on her feet. "I'm not Kurty." She giggled softly and corrected Santana. When Santana didn't reply she grabbed hold of her suitcase and waited for her invitation to come inside.

She saw Santana shoo away Lord Tubbington before she was invited in. Brittany rolled her suitcase into the apartment and shut the door behind her. "Don't call him fat! It hurts his feelings." She complained and pouted cutely at the brunette.

Brittany quickly walked over and joined Santana under the blankets. She looked over at her cat and smiled. "You're not fat, Lord Tubbington. You just have big bones, right?" She crooned softly and reached over to get Lord Tubbington.

Santana rolled her eyes slightly at Brittany and Lord Tubbington. She glanced around Brittany to look at the cat and sighed. "I'm sorry I called you fat Lord Tubbs." She looked back to Brittany. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Britt, but what are you doing here?"

Santana moved so her feet were tucked up under her, meaning she had to lean towards Brittany slightly to get comfortable, she then rested her head on the back of the couch and waited for the blonde girl to explain why she was in New York. She gave a small yawn and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

Despite not getting to take her nap, Santana was now realizing that maybe she needed her nap, not only to stop her mind from wandering, that wasn't going to stop happening now, not when the girl her mind had wandered to was now sat beside her on the couch, but because she was genuinely feeling tired.

* * *

_A/N – Hey guy's so this is a story that me and Emmy have put together for Brittana, if you're familiar with our other story 'The Faults In Our Past' then I recommend you give this a shot! Like with our Emison story we have a character each, with this story I write the 'Santana' part and Emmy writes the 'Brittany' part! This story will be updated every Monday!- Soph. xx  
_

_-Hey loves! So usually my lovely co-writer posts everything from her other account so I rarely write a note to our readers but it's Emmy! I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as you all have seemed to love our Emison one. Thanks for all the support on that story and I really hope that we get some good feedback on our Brittana story as well. Anyway my co-writer and I absolutely love writing these stories for you all, and I hope you enjoy reading them! Until next time, love you all and thank you once again!  
__~Emmy. xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 2

Brittany nodded in approval at Santana's apology. "I know Lord Tubbington and you aren't really friends but he missed you. I know he did." She smiled that cute childlike innocent smile of hers, knowing how much the brunette adored that smile. Brittany sat up straight and twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger.

She shrugged slightly and gently draped her arm over Santana's shoulders. "It's spring break. Rachel bought me a ticket and told me to come visit. I think she wanted us to see each other again." She giggled softly and bounced a bit on the couch.

Brittany noticed Santana's eyes drooping and her yawns. "Tired, Sanny? You can nap if you want. I need to unpack and find out where I'm sleeping. There's no room or bed for me, right?" She pouted slightly and looked around the apartment.

Santana gave a small laugh as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, it felt nice to be around the girl again, there was something about Brittany that made Santana feel like she was home. "Britt, there's no room's period." She thought for a moment then glanced up at Brittany. "But you can take my bed, I'll sleep out here on the couch, I don't mind."

She sighed slightly and nodded, trust Rachel to get involved, Santana was sure she had kept the moping to a minimum around her and Kurt, clearly she wasn't careful enough and Rachel had picked up on it, she rolled her eyes slightly. "Of course Rachel did."

Santana groaned when she saw Lord Tubbington get up and make his way over to her and Brittany. "No, fat cat's stay down that end of the couch." She tried to shoo him back to where he had been about to fall asleep, but it was useless the cat was now half on her and half on Brittany purring.

Brittany immediately stroked Santana's hair and smiled softly. She had really missed her cuddle time with the brunette. "Sanny! But that's not fair if you don't have a bed too!" She pouted cutely and batted her eyelashes. It was something she knew Santana had trouble resisting.

Brittany knew that she could usually get Santana to agree to what she'd ask for if she pulled that expression. "Sleep with me?" She innocently asked, meaning to share the bed, and not realizing the innuendo she'd just spoke. "Lord Tubbington can have the couch. I know you don't like cuddling with him." She nodded at the cat and then looked back at Santana with her puppy dog expression.

Brittany giggled and petted the cat. "He's not fat, Sanny! Please don't call him that." She said in her pouty, childlike tone she'd often used when she didn't like what Santana was doing but didn't want to fight with her. Brittany loved the feel of a cat's body when it purred so she pulled Lord Tubbington even closer.

Santana smirked and glanced up at Brittany. "Wanky." She laughed slightly then thought for a moment, as much as she loved being around Brittany again, she didn't know if she had it in her to sleep in the same bed as the blonde, she had just gotten out of a relationship. She bit her lip for a moment.

Before she could allow herself to think on it more, she found herself nodding. "Okay, but Lord Tubbs really does stay out here, no sneaking into the bedroom to snuggle up with us okay?" She lay her head back on Brittany's shoulder.

Santana rolled her eyes. "He is fat Britt, but that's what makes him, him." She smiled slightly when she felt the weight of the cat move off her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes for a moment, content with just being there with Brittany, she knew they had a few hours left till Rachel and Kurt got home.

Brittany giggles loudly and playfully smacked Santana's arm. "That's not what I meant, Sanny!" She squealed, suddenly realizing what she'd said only moments ago. "You know I need a cuddling buddy." She insisted when Santana didn't agree right away.

Brittany clapped her hands happily when the brunette gave her response. She nodded in agreement. "He'll be fine here on the couch, I promise." Brittany reassured Santana. "But we can cuddle?" She asked using her innocent voice yet again.

Brittany crossed her arms and pouted cutely. "He is not! He's big boned." She insisted, afraid that Lord Tubbington would be upset. "You'll hurt his feelings." She sighed and then moved her arms to wrap around Santana.

Santana smirked and nodded, she knew Brittany liked it best when she had someone to cuddle with. "Course we can Britt." She yawned slightly and relaxed into Brittany some more, for the first time since moving to New York she felt like she was home and safe.

She rolled her eyes slightly at the concern Brittany had for Lord Tubbington's feelings. "Okay okay." She glanced at the cat in her lap and sighed. "I'm sorry I keep calling you fat Lord Tubbs." She looked back to Brittany. "Happy? Now you have me talking to a cat."

Santana lazily draped her arm around Brittany's waist. "I'm sure this isn't really what you want to be doing on Spring Break is it?" She looked up at the blonde. "How about we go grab a coffee and take a walk? Lord Tubbs will be okay here and I can leave a note for Miss Broadway and Lady Hummel so they don't get too surprised."

Brittany bounced up and down a bit on the couch as a bright smile lit up her face. She loved cuddling but the only person she'd really enjoyed it with was the brunette she held in her arms. She could feel Santana relax in her arms and it made her feel good to know she still had good effects on her.

Brittany nodded contentedly. "He forgives you. And he does talk, Sanny. He tells me everything and he's still my best friend." The blonde said proudly, as though it was an accomplishment to have Lord Tubbington for a best friend.

Brittany clapped her hands and nodded. "Okay! I just need to get my coat. It's so cold here!" Brittany shivered slightly realizing she hadn't exactly dressed for the even cooler climate New York had compared to Lima, Ohio.

Santana slowly sat up and fixed her hair, she gave Brittany a smile for standing up. "He's a lucky cat to have you as a best friend then." She made her way into the kitchen area and looked around for a pad and pen, once she found it she left a quick note to Rachel and Kurt letting them know where she and Brittany was and that Lord Tubbington was somewhere in the apartment.

Once the note was written she pulled the paper from the pad and looked for a piece of blue tac so she could stick the note to the door. She grabbed her coat and looked over to Brittany before walking to the door and waiting for the blonde to be ready.

While she waited she placed the note where she knew the others would see it. "You ready to go Britt?" She called over her shoulder before turning to see where Brittany was.

Brittany released her hold on Santana reluctantly. "I think I'm the lucky one." She smiled softly, secretly saying she was lucky because she had Santana. The blonde was still very much in love with her and she had hoped this meeting might reunite them. She fixed her own hair and stood up. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, glad to see she still looked okay even after a flight.

Brittany grabbed her suitcase and opened it. She dug around until and found her hat and coat. She slipped both on and then dug some more to find her boots and gloves. She changed from her flats into her boots after putting on a pair of socks.

Once she was ready she walked back over to the front door, waiting for Santana. When she heard the brunette call for her, she nodded and called back. "Yup! Ready when you are."

Santana smiled softly when she saw Brittany ready to go, out of habit she offered her arm to the blonde, she felt so relaxed and at home around Brittany, she had known the moment she set foot in New York that something was missing, but until the moment she opened the door to Brittany she hadn't been able to put her finger on what was missing.

She quickly grabbed her key from the side and walked out of the apartment with Brittany, Lord Tubbington gave out a small little noise that Santana wasn't sure if he was happy to have the place to himself or if he was annoyed that Brittany was leaving him alone after taking him on the flight with her.

She rolled her eyes slightly and mumbled something about a grumpy cat, she hoped it was too quiet for Brittany to hear, but she knew that when it came to her cat she was all ears and heard everything that was said to or against him.

_A/N – Thank you to all you wonderful people that have favorited and followed this story! And thank you to the one review we got from this, we're always happy to get feedback, good or bad, it's just great to know that people enjoy reading our stories! – Soph. xxz_

I just want to say we are grateful that you all have taken an interest and taken the time to read our story! We love writing for you and I know for sure I love writing as Brittany! Thank you again and please review, as my lovely cowriter love, we love feedback! -Emmy xx


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 3

Brittany smiled back at Santana and linked her arm with the brunette's. She was happy to see after all that happened, Santana was still trying to make her happy instead of pushing her away or being distant. She'd heard from Rachel, Kurt, and the others in New York that Santana had been seeing someone but that it had recently ended.

Brittany wanted to ask what happened but she didn't want to upset Santana. She turned and gave Lord Tubbington a flying kiss goodbye before walking out the door with Santana, their arms still linked together.

She rolled her eyes at Santana and shook her head. "He's just tired from the flight." She explained before biting her lip softly as she always did when she got nervous. She really wanted to talk to Santana about their past and about Santana's recent breakup but she couldn't figure out when would be the right moment.

Santana glanced at Brittany and sighed slightly. "Spit it out Britt, what do you want to talk about or know?" Even though they had been apart for a while, Santana still knew the little quirks and traits Brittany had, she knew that there was something on the blonde's mind.

She pushed the door open for Brittany then pulled her coat tighter around her, she waited patiently to know what Brittany wanted to talk about, though she had an idea of what it was, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to someone about everything.

Despite that, Santana knew that if she was going to talk to anyone about anything it was going to be Brittany that she talked to, she couldn't talk to the others about just anything like she could with the girl beside her.

Brittany's eyes widened slightly and she turned to face Santana. She released her bottom lip from her teeth and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She knew Santana had always noticed everything about her and there was no hiding her thoughts when it came to the love of her life.

"Are you okay, Sanny?" She asked quietly. She knew Santana would understand what her vague question was implying. The blonde placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders, trying to reassure her the best she could.

Brittany knew that Santana wouldn't necessarily want to talk about a breakup but that she would talk to her if she asked. She knew that Santana told her everything no matter how hard it was to talk to her. That's why it had upset her when Santana hadn't told her about Dani in the first place.

Santana thought for a moment, she wasn't sure herself if she was okay or not, but she knew that the hurt she had been feeling had started to go away when she saw Brittany, but it was replaced with a confused feeling that she hadn't felt since before she came out to everyone.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm... Doing better I think." She paused for a moment; she wanted to talk about everything and knew that Brittany was likely to ask about what happened, she just didn't know how to get the words out.

Spotting a bench not far from where they stood Santana slowly made her way over and sat down, she glanced at Brittany and patted the space next to her.

Brittany nodded in understanding. She glad that Santana was alright and even happier to know she was getting better. She slowly walked over to the bench and sat down beside Santana. She smiled softly at the brunette.

Brittany busied herself with buttoning up her coat before she spoke. "So...did she...umm..." Brittany couldn't quite figure out what to ask or how to word it. "Well what happened?" She blurted out unable to figure out a specific question to ask.

Santana laughed slightly at Brittany's outburst, she knew the blonde wanted to know everything and wasn't surprised that she just out right asked what happened, that's who Brittany was and Santana wouldn't want her to change for any reason.

She sighed slightly and looked to the sky for a moment. "Did she break up with me? Yes she did." She looked back to Brittany. "She uh... She thought that I cheated on her." Santana nodded her head slightly.

Brittany bit her lip softly and listened to what Santana had to say. She knew that the brunette actually liked her boldness and how she spoke so uncensored, saying whatever she pleased without worrying about consequences.

The blonde looked down at the ground, forlornly. She had hoped Santana had done the breaking up, meaning that she probably liked someone else. But if Dani had dumped her, then it was possible Santana still loved the girl. "Why did she think that?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana sighed and shook her head slightly, she didn't want to mention that it had been after Glee club had ended and Santana had returned to Lima for a while that Dani thought she had cheated on her. She certainly didn't want to tell Brittany that Dani thought it was her she had cheated on her with.

"It doesn't matter why she thought that, it just matter's that she did." She bit her lip for a moment then looked to Brittany. "I suppose that thing's between me and her hadn't been that great for a while anyway, what with work and everything, we didn't see much of each other." She shrugged slightly.

Brittany wasn't the brightest girl by far, but she certainly knew every inch and reaction of Santana like the back of her hand. She knew something was going on and she didn't like knowing that there was something Santana was keeping from her. But she didn't pry, knowing that the last thing Santana needed was her ex-girlfriend forcing her to tell her about her most recent breakup in complete detail.

"I guess you're right but I don't want you to be sad." Brittany pouted and then looked down at the ground forlornly. She hated when Santana was upset or hurt more than anything. Brittany nodded slowly. Santana's words reminded her of their own breakup, after all the brunette had broken up with her because they were long distant and not seeing much of each other either.

Santana gave Brittany a small smile and nudged her gently. "How can I be sad when I got my Britt-Britt sat beside me?" After a moment Santana stood up and offered her hand's to Brittany. "Come on, I think I mentioned something about a coffee and a walk didn't I?"

Santana knew that she was changing the subject and she knew Brittany would pick up on it, but she didn't want to talk about her and Dani anymore, the realization of how much their breakup had been like her's and Brittany's had suddenly hit her like a tone of brick's, she hated herself for making Brittany feel the way she did at the moment Dani had broken up with her.

_A/N – You know, me and Emmy really do love writing these stories for you guys! And we're so happy that you lot enjoy them! We would love more feedback of course, but it won't halt when we upload the story. We don't rely on reviews to upload, we know that some people don't review and that's fine with us! We're still gonna write these for you guys! – Soph xx_

_Soph, my lovely co-writer is absolutely right! We love writing these stories and knowing that people actually take the time to read them and we'd definitely love more feedback. It's great to know you guys read the stories but when we get to know your thoughts, that makes it all the better. We both like to take into account any issues or suggestions you all have for us! Don't hesitate so tell us something. We promise to keep writing as long as you all keep reading! ~Emmy xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 4

Brittany smiled weakly at Santana and nodded. The brunette was the only one who called her that nickname and for that reason alone, she had hope that they'd be together again. Brittany took Santana's hand and stood up, brushing herself off with her free hand. "Yeah, it's still really cold. I thought it was spring." She whined, shivering in the cool breeze.

Brittany knew Santana didn't want to talk about Dani anymore, so she let the subject change go. "So what are you doing Sanny? I mean I'm in MIT, and you? You work or study or..?" Brittany realized she hadn't really known much of what Santana had done or was doing since she'd gone to MIT. But she wanted to know everything.

Santana nodded slightly, despite it being spring it was still rather chilly in New York, she gently shrugged out of her jacket and placed it around Brittany. Without thinking she took Brittany's hand in her's again, it felt nice to hold Brittany's hand, it was home to Santana.

She shrugged slightly. "I work, at the cafe, its good money and easy to get to." She sighed slightly knowing that when she had to go back to work she'd have to work with Dani, seeing as her boss had changed the router and made it so she and Dani now shared a shift.

Brittany smiled at Santana's gesture then frowned slightly. "You'll get sick, Sanny!" She complained when the brunette no longer had a jacket on. She eagerly held Santana's had and intertwined their fingers together. She loved that Santana was still treating her almost like they were together. Her decision to come simply relied upon finding a way to get Santana back and knowing it could only be done face to face.

Brittany nodded and smiled at her. "Can I come there? When you work I mean." She asked; the idea of Santana dressed for the diner intriguing her for some reason. She continued walking with Santana, not really sure where they were going.

Santana shook her head slightly. "I don't mind Britt, your cold so you can have my jacket." She gently squeezed Brittany's hand as they rounded a corner. She bit her lip for a moment then nodded, going to work was going to be awkward to say the least around Dani, but knowing that Brittany was there as well would make it slightly easier on her.

Santana looked over at Brittany. "Sure you can, I have a shift tomorrow lunch so you can pop in then if you want." She smiled and led them over to a little coffee shop on the corner; she opened the door for Brittany and let her go in first.

Brittany smiled at Santana and she couldn't help but reach up and kiss her cheek softly. "That's to thank you for the jacket, okay?" She explained, hoping Santana wouldn't mind. Brittany really wanted to kiss her for real but even she knew that was too big a risk just yet. She followed Santana around the corner, still waiting for the brunette's reply.

Brittany's lips curled into a bright smile before she squealed in excitement. "Okay! Maybe you can tell me when you have your lunch so I can have it with you!" She blurted out enthusiastically. It was hard for Brittany to contain her excitement when Santana said yes to things she wanted. She walked into the coffee shop and waited for Santana to walk in as well.

Santana smiled softly at Brittany, it was comforting to see her so excited about something as simple as them having lunch together, but it made Santana feel that little bit happier to know that she had made the blonde girl happy.

She walked into the coffee shop and nodded. "I have lunch at 1 for half an hour, so if you come to the diner at about 12:30 that'll give you enough time to see what you want and for me to get it ready for us." She walked up to the counter and smiled at the guy behind the counter. "Hey Erik. Can I get two coffees please?"

She turned and looked at Brittany. "Want anything else or just a coffee?" She turned back to Erik as he put in the order. "Oh, can you add a large cookie to that please." She gave him one of her signature smiles; it was clear to Santana that he had a crush on her and she liked using that to her advantage, meaning he gave her a discount on anything she wanted.

Brittany smiled back brightly. She could tell that Santana was feeling a lot happier and that she was in a way the cause of it. She loved being able to bring back Santana's smile when she was down.

Brittany followed Santana over to the counter and nodded. "Okay, I'll be there by then. But I need to know how to get there." Brittany reminded Santana that she'd only ever been to New York once and would need directions to get well anywhere actually.

Brittany was about to ask for a pastry when Santana added a cookie to the order. She giggled softly to herself, happy to see Santana still knew her so well to order exactly what she'd have wanted. "I think I'm perfect with what you ordered." She responded and happily skipped over to a booth in the corner.

Santana nodded softly and paid Erik for the drinks and food, she then walked over to where Brittany was sat, seeing as the drinks and food would be bought over to them there was no reason for her to wait at the counter.

She sat down next to Brittany. "I'll show you where the diner is on our walk, that way you'll know how to get there." She smiled sweetly when Erik bought over the things they had ordered, Santana knew it wasn't his job to do that, but he always did for her.

She turned and looked to Brittany once the tray was placed on the table, paying no more attention to Erik. "So, how you liking New York so far?" She tilted her head slightly, like she did when she was committed to hearing everything that Brittany had to say.

Brittany scooted over to allow Santana space to sit beside her. She looked over at Erik and sighed. She didn't like the way he and Santana were smiling at each other. It wasn't unusual that Brittany felt jealousy around Santana.

Brittany still felt incredibly possessive, likely because the brunette had always had her heart. She was glad when Erik left them alone and Santana had her full attention back on the blonde. She smiled softly and tucked a loose strand of her hair back in place.

Brittany took a sip of her coffee and licked her lips. "It's nice here. There are so many people." She giggled softly and looked around the crowded cafe. Everyone was busy reading newspapers or working on laptops or phones. She certainly wasn't used to such a noisy crowded city but she took to it well.

Santana smiled softly and broke the cookie in half; passing half to Brittany she took a bite of the half she had. She was glad that Brittany was there with her, if felt like they were back in Lima, having lunch together like they often did.

Santana noticed the way Brittany sighed when she noticed the way Santana was clearly flirting with Erik, she nudged Brittany slightly. "Don't worry, I only do that to get a discount on stuff, this place is so expensive." She smirked slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

"As I've said before, the only straight I am is straight up bitch, being in New York hasn't changed that." She laughed slightly and nodded to Brittany. "It takes a bit of getting used to, all the people, it's not like back in Lima where everyone kinda knew everyone, New York is so big."

_A/N – I hope everyone is enjoying this story! Me and Emmy love writing it, and I know I always say that but we really do love writing it for you guys! – Soph. xx  
_

_As my lovely co-writer says, we do love writing this story for you all! Hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as we enjoy writing it! Also please leave us any feedback! We'd love to hear from you guys! ~Emmy xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 5

Brittany smiled and took her half of the cookie. "Thank you." She took a bite of her cookie and savoured the taste. Brittany had always had a sweet tooth and Santana definitely knew it with all the times she'd ordered for her.

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. She wasn't exactly meaning for Santana to notice that she was annoyed by the flirting. "Oh okay, Sanny!" She giggled softly and then took a long sip of her coffee. She loved the feeling it gave her as the warm liquid went down her throat and warmed up her body.

Brittany giggled loudly at Santana's comment. She remembered the first time Santana had ever said that and it made her happy to see that the brunette hadn't changed all that much. "It's really big but I don't mind when I have you around to make me feel at home."

Santana laughed softly when Brittany did, it was nice to hear the girl laugh. "Did you really think that New York would change me that much?" She tilted her head slightly then took another sip of her coffee before looking around the coffee shop they were in.

There were a few people she recognized from working in the diner, but one person caught her eye as she took in all the people around them, her smile suddenly faded and she shrank into the seat slightly, trying to make herself as small as possible.

She turned and looked at Brittany; she thought that maybe if she didn't look at Dani, then she wouldn't be there anymore. "I'm glad you feel that way Britt." It was nice for her to know that Brittany felt at home when she was with her, it was comforting.

Brittany shrugged slightly and set down her coffee mug. "I don't know. I mean I'm supposed to be some kind of genius. But I wasn't that in high school. I miss being just a unicorn."

She pouted slightly before sitting up straighter. She noticed Santana's smile fade and looked in the direction Santana's gaze had focused. She saw a pretty girl sat on the other end up the coffee shop and turned back to look at Santana.

She could tell that the brunette was made uncomfortable by whoever the girl was. If Brittany could have, she would have just walked over and told the girl to leave. She'd always felt protective of Santana when the girl showed her vulnerable side and didn't act all "Lima Heights Adjacent." "Who is she?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana frowned slightly when Brittany asked who she was. She sighed slightly and glanced back to where Dani was sat. "That's Dani." Her voice was soft as she spoke and turned back to look at Brittany. "And your still a unicorn Britt, nothing would ever change that."

She gave Brittany a small smile and took a bite of her half of the cookie, she didn't want to have to deal with Dani, knowing full well that if she saw Santana sat with Brittany she would think that Santana had lied to her about not cheating on her with Brittany.

She glanced to see how much of the coffees were left then bit her lip for a moment. "Come on Britt, let's just get out of here, I can get Erik to put these in to-go cups." She was almost pleading with Brittany to say yes and let them leave, she really didn't want a confrontation to happen in the middle of a coffee shop, the only problem was that Dani was between them and their way out.

Brittany sighed softly at Santana's frown and nodded. She'd heard the name before and she knew who the girl was. "That's her?" Brittany was feeling the jealousy in her surge up again. Dani was beautiful and Brittany felt like she could never compete.

Brittany smiled weakly and giggled. "Maybe I'm a unicorn to you but no one else sees that." She shrugged slightly but was happy that Santana still called her a unicorn. She glanced over at Dani and then back at Santana. She quickly finished up her half of her cookie, brushing the crumbs off her face.

Brittany smiled and nodded slowly. "Okay, San. We can go." She agreed quickly, knowing that it would put Santana at ease to get out of the coffee shop. She waited for Santana to slide out of the booth so she could get out and the two of them could leave before Dani noticed them.

Santana noticed the way Brittany reacted to seeing Dani for the first time. She smiled when she agreed to get out of there, she quickly walked up to the counter with the drinks and got Erik to put them in to-go cups, then turned to look back at Brittany.

She almost dropped the coffees when she noticed that Dani was now making her way over to where she and Brittany had been sitting and Brittany was now stood. She bit her lip for a moment, realizing that a confrontation was inevitable now.

She winced slightly before slowly walking back over to Brittany, she stood next to her and whispered to her quietly. "Please don't react to badly to whatever she has to say." She looked into Brittany's eyes trying to make sure that the blonde girl wouldn't get too mad at whatever Dani was coming to say.

Brittany waited by the table for Santana to return with her drinks. She was about to make her way over to the brunette so they could make their getaway before Dani noticed but the girl was already heading in her direction and so she stayed where she was. She was immediately on guard, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

She waited for Santana to walk back over to her and gripped her hand tightly. She didn't even bother to take her coffee back from the brunette. Brittany was already on edge for what was about to happen. She too bit her lip and waited for Dani to finally reach them and say whatever it was she had to say.

Brittany closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. She nodded slightly to reassure Santana that she would do her best not to overreact. She looked into Santana's eyes and smiled weakly before turning her attention back to Dani and allowing her to speak.

Santana placed the coffee's down on the table and sighed softly, she really didn't want to be dealing with whatever was going to happen right now, she just wanted to enjoy her day off and spend time with Brittany without anything going wrong, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

Dani finally reached Brittany and Santana, she took in the way the two girl's stood close to each other then turned and looked at Santana. "And you told me you never cheated on me." She then turned and looked at Brittany. "I presume your Brittany?" She held her hand out to the blonde girl. "I'm Dani; Santana might not have mentioned me."

Santana bit her tongue from spitting out a reply about how she didn't cheat on Dani, she knew it was a pointless argument, Dani was set on believing that Santana had been unfaithful to her on her return to Lima, no matter how much Santana had protested and told her that she never cheated on her.

_A/N – So, if any of you guys read mine and Emmy's other story; The Faults In Our Pasts. Then you'll know that I love to put a little confrontation into things, never one to make it straight forward. I wonder how Dani is going to react to Britt and Santana! You'll have to stick with us to find out! Emmy wanted me to add that she's sorry she didn't write her own little A/N she's dealing with quite a bit at the moment and couldn't get a chance to add something for you guys! – Soph. xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 6

Brittany could feel the tension in Santana and she didn't like it one bit. She wanted to just grab the brunette's hand walk out of the coffee shop, pushing past Dani without so much as one word to the girl that was clearly upsetting Santana. But since that wasn't an option, Brittany prepared herself to intervene if necessary.

Brittany looked at Dani then back at Santana, confused as to Dani's accusation. After a moment of thinking, it clicked in her head. Santana must have told Dani about her, and so now Dani assumed that Brittany and Santana were back together and had done so when she'd come back to Lima to visit. Brittany reluctantly took the girl's hand and shook it. "I know who you are and yes, I'm Brittany." She deadpanned, annoyed that the girl had managed to ruin her first day in New York.

Brittany glared at Dani and took a deep breath. "If you think Sanny would cheat on anyone, you really don't know her. Sanny may be a lot of things but she's not a cheater." Brittany spat out at Dani and kept her angry glare directed at the girl.

Dani raised her eyebrow slightly when Brittany spoke to her in an angry tone, from what Santana had told Dani of Brittany, it was uncharacteristic of her to get angry. "Sanny?" She turned and looked at Santana. "I didn't think you were one for cutesy little nicknames, that's what you told me."

Santana glared at Dani, she was fine with Dani upsetting her, but when anyone upset or made Brittany angry, Santana really didn't like it. "I'm not one for cutesy nicknames, but I and Britt have been best friends since we were kids." Santana turned and looked at Brittany, she was the only one that got away with giving her a nickname, well, her and Sue.

Dani nodded slightly then looked at Brittany. "Oh she's not one for cheating? Then please tell me everything that happened when she returned to Lima, she was a little vague on what happened, her words were 'caught up with friends, sang a few songs, nothing much happened really.' Anything you'd care to add?"

Brittany wasn't used to feeling angry but there was just something about Dani that made her so tense. Santana was the only person that Brittany had ever gotten defensive about and Dani's rudeness was making her on edge. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand a little harder.

She knew what kind of anger Santana was capable and though she disliked Dani, she didn't want Santana going Lima Heights on the girl. Brittany nodded slowly and looked back at Dani. "It's true. Sanny is the only person who's ever called me Britt-Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes and looked at Dani. "We danced and sang an old song with our best friend, Quinn. Sanny really wanted to do one of our old songs so later I danced with her and sang. It was the last performance we'd ever do because our Glee Club from high school has been shut down." She explained, knowing that she shouldn't mention that she'd kissed Santana or given her tickets to Lesbos Island.

Santana glanced over at Brittany and smiled slightly, thankful that she didn't mention the kiss or the tickets. She looked back to Dani and scowled slightly. "I told you I didn't cheat on you, but you got it into your mind that I'm that type of girl." After a moment she picked up the coffees. "Now if you don't mind, it's Britt's first day in New York and I'd like to show her around."

Dani watched the way Brittany had calmed Santana down slightly, she could tell there was anger in the Latina, and was slightly surprised that someone had the ability to calm her down the way Brittany did. Dani nodded slightly and stepped out of the way of Santana and Brittany. "Just because I think you cheated on me Santana, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you."

Santana closed her eyes for a moment then looked at Dani. "Don't okay, you broke up with me, you ended things, because you believed that I would cheat on you or anyone, so you don't get to play the victim here." She looked to Brittany for a moment then back to Dani. "I've been feeling like crap for the past week, but you know what's made me feel better? Seeing my best friend and her over weight cat." She looked back to Brittany. "And I'll say I'm sorry to him later." She smiled softly.

Brittany smiled back at the sight of Santana's slight smile. She nodded in agreement with Santana's words. She took her coffee from Santana and took a sip, letting the warm liquid sooth her. The blonde tilted her slightly. She was curious about the look Dani was giving her but she didn't say anything at all.

Brittany spun back around and let go of the brunette's hand. She walked straight over to stand in front of Dani. "Listen you, Dani is it? Santana isn't a cheater and if you still think she is, then you can't think she's going to be nice to you. Leave her alone." Brittany angrily spat out at Dani.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and let out the breath. The blonde skipped over to the Latina and smiled softly. "Come on Sanny, I want to see that Big Apple everyone always talks about in New York!" She giggled softly, oblivious to the fact that 'Big Apple' was simply a nickname for New York City.

Santana stood and watched the way Brittany defended her against Dani, she always knew Brittany had it in her to get angry; she had been in Dani's position before when Brittany was angry, but only once. She smiled warmly at the way Brittany spoke to Dani.

Dani raised her eyebrow slightly then looked over Brittany's shoulder to Santana. "You never said she had ball's Santana." She smirked slightly at Brittany. "I can't very well leave her alone now can I? We do work together after all." She shook her head slightly then grabbed her jacket. "I'll see you two around sometime then." With that she turned and walked to the corner where she met with a few people.

Santana laughed slightly when Brittany mention 'The Big Apple' she shook her head and linked her arm with Brittany's. "Britt... There isn't actually a big apple, that's just a nickname people give New York, but I'll happily show you around the place." She nudged Brittany slightly as they walked out of the coffee shop.

_A/N – So, confrontation with Dani, and yes I know it's probably very out of character for Dani to act that way, from what we saw of her she wouldn't act that way, buuuuuut that being said, we never actually found out what happened between her and Santana on the show, so I figured that I'd take the fact that they left it open and make something out of it. Maybe I just like creating awkward situations, I don't know. – Soph. xx_

_Well confrontation always makes things more interesting, so we thought we'd give you guys a bit of drama to keep you interested. Anyway, yes I'm back and thank you guys for not being too upset that I'd not managed to say anything last week. But all is well thankfully for the most part. Anyway, enjoy guys and please keep giving us feedback! ~Emmy xx_


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 7

Brittany knew that Santana would be proud of her. She'd never known what it was like to be angry the way Santana used to get when anyone hurt or upset her. But it felt good to use her jealousy to fuel her anger. Meeting Dani and seeing Santana's reaction had helped Brittany to eliminate her jealousy.

She actually felt a lot better, so much so that she didn't even bother to chastise Santana for calling Lord Tubbington overweight. Brittany scowled at Dani one last time before she left with Santana. She knew that Dani would keep her distance now that she'd met Brittany. At least she hoped so anyway.

Brittany pouted cutely and sighed. "Oh. I wanted to see a giant apple." She said disappointedly. The blonde's smile returned when Santana mentioned showing her around. She clapped her hands excitedly and bounced up and down. "Okay, lead the way!"

Santana smiled at Brittany's excitement about being shown around, despite running into Dani, Santana knew that this was going to be a good day, she nodded slightly and took a sip from her coffee as they walked down the street, she then remembered how Brittany had left out a few details of what happened when they had both returned to Lima. "Thanks Britt, for not mentioning the kiss or the ticket's."

She sighed slightly for a moment then finished off her coffee, throwing the empty cup in the trash. "Though you could have told her." Santana looked at Brittany and smiled slightly. "She did ask if there was anything I left out." Despite being thankful Brittany didn't let on about everything that happened, she didn't like the idea that Brittany had lied for her.

"It's not like I don't have a reputation anyway, adding being a cheater to that wouldn't have really done much damage, I don't really care what people here think about me." She led Brittany down a road that was lined with coffee shops and diners, she noticed the ice cream place was open and steered them in that direction.

Brittany smiled back at Santana, excited for the day ahead of them. She wasn't going to let their run in with Dani keep them from enjoying the day. She turned to Santana and shrugged slightly. She hadn't lied but she didn't think Dani needed to know every detail about her and Santana. "You're welcome, San." She simply responded.

Brittany shook her head in disagreement with Santana's words. "But you're not a cheater. I kissed you but you said no. You said it was a bad idea. And the tickets...you still haven't told me if we are going or not." She sighed slightly and looked around at all the shops and diners.

Brittany nodded quickly. She knew Santana rarely cared what anyone thought about her. Though Brittany loved to be unique and didn't care either, she wasn't exactly tough like the Latina. She kept walking with Santana, staying silent and thinking about how much she wanted another chance to kiss the brunette.

Santana looked at Brittany as they stopped at the ice cream place, she got them both the flavours they liked, handing Brittany her's, she then looked around for a moment, stopping the kiss with Brittany had been hard. "You know that was hard for me to do." She looked to Brittany. "Saying no to you has never been easy for me to do."

She thought for a moment about the tickets that were sat in her draw back at the loft. After a moment she nodded. "Yes, we're going, I've got no reason to not, nothing keeping me here, and I'd love nothing more than to go to Lesbos with you." She smiled softly at Brittany. "But you do know it's not really an island full of lesbian's right?"

Santana looked around again for a moment then turned back to Brittany. "Okay, so apart from wanting to see a big apple that doesn't actually exist, what would you like to do or see in New York?" She tilted her head slightly as she waited for the blondes reply.

Brittany took her ice cream from Santana and smiled. Of course it wasn't surprising that Santana knew the blonde's favourite flavour. Brittany took a lick of her ice cream and widened her eyes. She was surprised to know that Santana hadn't really wanted to say no.

Brittany squealed with glee. She was excited that she'd be on a vacation alone with Santana, especially somewhere that no one knew either of them and they wouldn't be disturbed. "It's not?" She sighed in disappointment.

Brittany quickly forgot about her disappointment and smiled once again. "Can we see that floating green lady? The one everyone climbs on?" She was referring to the Statue of Liberty of course.

Santana shook her head slightly. "As nice as an island full of lesbian's sounds, no it's not, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun while were there right? Plus I was thinking that we could spend a few week's there then head off to Hawaii for a while, how does that sound to you?"

Santana nodded and looked for where they were and which way they had to go to get to the statue, she then headed down the road with Brittany. "Let's go see the floating green lady then." She smiled softly at Brittany and then whistled for a cab.

Santana didn't care that the cabbie gave them both dirty looks for having ice cream's in the cab, she just told the bloke where they wanted to go and sat back, she glanced over at Brittany every now and again, once she finished her ice cream she threw the napkin out the window, knowing she'd probably get scolded for doing so.

Brittany bit her bottom lip hard to keep from squealing yet again. She knew Santana often grew irritated of her high pitched squeals. She nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store. "That sounds like a dream." Brittany responded as she clapped her hands. "But I need to tan." She pouted, looking down at her pale white skin.

Brittany held Santana's hand tightly as they walked down the street. "Can we climb inside it?" Brittany asked as the cab pulled up to the curb and the cabbie rolled down his window to ask them where they wanted to go.

Brittany slid into the cab first, making sure not to drop her ice cream. She waited for Santana to get in before returning to hold her hand. She rubbed the Latina's knuckles gently with her thumb and ate her ice cream. Brittany saw the sight of Santana and giggled. "You have ice cream on your nose." She smirked and reached over to playfully lick it off.

Santana was about to answer Brittany when she leant over and licked the ice cream off her nose, she looked at Brittany for a moment before biting her lip slightly. She looked into Brittany's eyes and without thinking closed the distance between them, she kissed Brittany soft and gently, letting her know that if she wanted to pull away she could.

Santana gently slipped her hand behind Brittany's head, holding her to her gently, her eyes slipped closed as she was hit by everything familiar to her, kissing Brittany was the easiest thing Santana had ever done, the way their lips fit together was perfect, all of Santana's trouble's from the last week seamed to just fade away.

A cough from the cab driver reminded Santana of just where they were, reluctantly she pulled away, but stayed closed to Brittany, slowly her eyes opened and she watched to see how Brittany would react to the kiss. Santana had wanted to do that the moment Brittany had walked into the loft.

_A/N – Awh look at them being all cute together! I know it might be slightly out of character but still, it's mine and Emmy's story we can do what we please! Anyway, please let us know what you think of the story! I'm sorry this is a day late guy's, I guess Emmy forgot to add her message and post the chapter! I am so sorry! I should have posted this myself, but me and Emmy agreed she would, anyway here's the chapter! – Soph. xx _


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 8

Brittany had only just finished licking her ice cream off her own lips and then Santana's nose before her lips met the brunette's familiar ones. Brittany's eyes fluttered closed and she instantly kissed back. For her, this had always felt right. Kissing Santana was something that Brittany knew, it was home to her.

Ever since she'd kissed Santana in the auditorium she'd longed to do it again. But when Santana had stopped her, the blonde feared maybe she'd never get the chance again. Brittany leaned into Santana, her hands instantly wrapping around Santana's waist. It was almost instinct to her.

She let out a soft disappointed whimper when the cab driver interrupted and Santana had to pull away. She sat back in her seat reluctantly and let herself catch her breath. Brittany slowly traced over her lips, almost making sure the kiss had been real.

Santana watched the way Brittany reacted to the kiss, when the blonde girl didn't say anything Santana automatically thought she had messed everything up, in her mind she had always known how her and Brittany were going to end up, either they would both end up back in Lima and end up together, or Brittany would end up in New York with her.

To Santana the thought of ending up with anyone but Brittany wasn't an option, no matter what they were always pulled back to each other, but now Santana was starting to think that maybe that wasn't going to be the case, that maybe she had messed everything up, that she had really lost Brittany.

The cab slowly came to a stop and Santana was bought out of her thought's she looked out the window for a moment then slowly climbed out the cab, she paid what was owed then turned and looked at the Statue of Liberty, before glancing over to see Brittany.

Brittany was lost in her own thoughts. She was sure that Santana was done with her when she'd started dating Dani. She assumed that Santana had moved on but she'd hoped that she could win her back somehow. To Brittany, the only perfect thing was hers and Santana's love.

She never wanted it to end. Brittany wanted to ask Santana what she wanted or what the kiss meant but she was afraid that maybe for Santana it was just a one kiss thing. Brittany never wanted anyone but Santana. Although she'd dated others, no one was quite like Santana.

Brittany glanced over at Santana, trying to figure out what she was thinking. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before stepping out of the cab. "Sanny? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. The blonde had never known Santana to be one that stayed silent for so long.

Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times before taking a deep breath. "Did I just mess everything up back then?" Santana didn't normally get nervous about anything, but waiting on Brittany's answer was making her more nervous than she had ever been before.

Slowly she looked back to the Statue of Liberty, then glanced to the line she could see, without saying a word she took Brittany's hand in her own and headed for the line, she knew that a public place probably wasn't the best place for the conversation she could feel coming, but she wasn't about to turn around now.

Santana finally stopped when they got to the line; she took out the money they would need to get inside the Statue then waited for it to be their turn. She didn't care that all she had done that day was spend money on Brittany, it felt nice in a way.

Brittany watched Santana carefully. Instead of answering, she pulled a very 'Brittany' move and simply smiled brightly, giggling at her idea. She made Santana wait only a moment longer before she returned the same type of soft but passionate kiss Santana had initiated only minutes before in the cab. After she noticed people staring, she pulled away.

She followed Santana, their fingers linked as they held hands. They got in line together and Brittany noticed Santana pulling out money yet again to pay for the tour. "Sanny! You can't pay for me all the time!" Brittany exclaimed in protest.

She pulled out her own wallet and started trying to figure out how much money she needed. Brittany waited for their turn and looked at Santana, waiting for her to say something about their kiss, the one she'd initiated.

Santana was momentarily caught off guard when Brittany pulled her in for a kiss, but she soon recovered and returned the kiss. She frowned slightly when Brittany pulled away and glanced over at the people who were starting at them, she gave them her best glare and they soon turned away.

Santana glanced over at Brittany and swiftly took her wallet and money away from her. "Actually, it would seem I'm quite good at paying for you all the time." She smiled softly and gave Brittany a quick kiss. "Now will you just let me pay for this?"

She turned and handed over the money before Brittany could argue with her over the matter. Once they were walking around the Statue Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled softly at her. "So I take it I didn't mess anything up then?"

Brittany laughed softly. Only Santana could pull off a glare that would make people turn away so easily. Brittany pouted and reached for her wallet and money. When Santana finally returned them, she sighed and shoved them back into her pocket.

"You can't pay all the time. That's not fair!" Brittany pointed out. She didn't want Santana spending all her hard earned money on her and not having enough for the things she actually needed. "But okay you can pay for this one." Brittany agreed, knowing Santana wouldn't take no for an answer. She kissed back when Santana kissed her quickly.

Brittany walked around, looking at the Statue and shook her head. "You didn't. I missed our kisses." Brittany openly admitted. She hoped that her admission would help open up Santana and they could talk about what all the kisses they'd recently shared meant.

Santana smiled slightly at Brittany as they were shown around the Statue. "Well our sweet lady kisses were always the best." She nudged Brittany slightly and looked at the view from where they stood, she wanted to talk about what all the kisses meant, she just didn't know how to say what she wanted to say.

Santana had started out the day moping around the loft and trying hard not to think of Brittany, and now all that was occupying her mind was the blonde girl stood next to her, the girl that made her heart race with just a smile, the girl that could get her to genuinely smile and laugh.

Santana didn't know how long she had stood staring out at the view, thought's running through her head, but she soon turned and looked at Brittany. "I always thought I knew how we'd end up, I mean, no matter what we always came back together didn't we?"

_A/N – Okay, I'm not normally one to get angry or pissed off at comment's about the stories I write/co-write. I don't care if you complain about spelling errors or about the format of the story. But I will not stand for someone disregarding the way the character's are portrayed in the story. Yes Brittany isn't stupid, me and Emmy know that, and yes it might have been made canon, and yes we stuck to that line of thinking that Brittany attended MIT. But this story does not, in no way, shape, or form follow the stories that were shown on the show. So please, if you have something to say about the spellings or the format of the story, by all mean's let us know, but don't effectively tell us how to write character's we are trying to portray in our own story. If you don't like how we write the character's then you can do one thing, stop reading the god damn story. – Soph. xx_

_So my lovely co-writer has a point. Constructive criticism is welcome at all costs, but this is our story and we create the characters to be the way we please. It's not by any means to say we didn't originally base them on the original characters in the show but this is fiction. So Soph and I have the right to make anything we please happen. So if you have an issue with that, there's no need to waste your time reading. We love writing these stories and we try our best to do the characters justice. It's still our story though and we will create it the way we please. So either enjoy or simply stop reading if you're not enjoying. ~Emmy xx_


	9. Chapter 9

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 9

Brittany giggled softly and nodded in agreement. "You always say we needed to have our lady loving. And I miss what you always said was getting our cuddle on." She quoted Santana's vocabulary she'd often used when they had been together.

Brittany may not have been the brightest but she always remembered things when it came to Santana. There wasn't any other person who could have her heart racing with just the sound of calling her 'Britt-Britt.' The name alone made her heart race but in Santana's voice, she melted.

Brittany called out to Santana who had clearly checked out. "Sanny...Sanny...saaannyy?" She waved her hand in front of Santana until she finally responded. "I guess so. But you kept ending it." Brittany was starting to feel confused. It had been Santana who'd always pushed her away and now she was saying they were always meant to end up together.

Santana looked over at Brittany and nodded slightly, she knew that it was her that always pushed Brittany away and always ended things between them. "At first the reason I did that was because I was scared, that and the first time I told you I loved you, you didn't say it back and was with who ever."

Santana paused for a moment to look back out at the view. "The reason I broke up with you was because of us being so far apart, and I knew that there would be temptation's to be with someone. Not that either of us would have acted on them but they would have still been there."

Santana turned so she was fully facing Brittany. "But that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you Britt, I always knew that no matter what we went through, no matter who we were with, in the end it was going to be me and you that ended up together, or at least I always hoped that would be the case."

Brittany sighed softly and nodded. "I know I was with someone. I couldn't say it back because then it would be cheating. But you dated other people too, Sanny. You know I loved you. I just wasn't ready to say it back. I was confused about loving girls back then." Brittany reminded Santana that she'd had difficulty coming to terms with her bisexuality when Santana was already confident with being a lesbian.

Brittany tilted her head slightly in confusion. She'd never really looked at anyone in that way while she and Santana had been together nor had she since she'd broken up with Sam and realized she only loved and wanted Santana. She didn't really understand the idea of temptations.

"I love you too, Sanny." She simply replied. She didn't need any long winded explanations. For her all she knew was that she loved Santana and that it was as simple as that for her. Brittany knew she wasn't going to love anyone else the way she loved Santana and she didn't want to. Santana was her forever in Brittany's eyes.

Santana nodded slightly, she understood how it had been confusing and difficult for Brittany to come to terms with everything. "I know that Britt, I understand that it was confusing and everything, it was confusing for me as well." She gave Brittany a small smile.

Santana laughed slightly at the simplicity of Brittany's reply, it was so easy for Brittany to just latch on to what Santana was trying to say, let had to make everything complication or confusing. "Well, I'm glad about that." Santana moved closer to Brittany slightly. "But, you and I both know that long distance doesn't work, we tried it once and it didn't work."

Santana sighed softly for a moment, all she wanted was to be with Brittany, but with her in New York and Brittany at MIT, they were further apart than when they had tried long distance before. "You know I want nothing more than for us to be together, I've wanted that for years, even when I was saying that just because I was making out with you it didn't mean I loved you, of course it meant that."

Brittany smiled back and nodded. "I know. I remember your grandma didn't really take the news so well." She frowned slightly, remembering how upset Santana had been when her grandma wouldn't speak to her anymore.

Brittany sighed deeply and looked down at her feet. She hated that in her mind everything was so simple but Santana always brought back the realistic complications. "I know but being apart doesn't work for us either...at least not for me…" She continued frowning at the ground.

"I know that, Sanny. But you said you can't do long distance and now we are miles apart again. What if you feel better with Dani or another Dani?" Brittany asked, concerned that Santana would find another like she had done with Dani.

Santana frowned slight at being reminded of how her Abuela had told her that she should have kept being in love with Brittany a secret. "Abuela was close minded about the situation; she couldn't understand how much I love you."

Santana took a deep breath and then gently lifted Brittany's face so she was look at her. "Being apart from you Britt is hell." She smiled slightly at Brittany then bit her lip slightly, before shaking her head. "I won't ever feel the way I do with you, with anyone else; when I was with Dani do you know what I was doing the whole time? I was comparing her to you; I was wishing it was you I was kissing, not her."

She sighed slightly and ran her hand through her hair gently. "We're a bit of a train wreck you and me, being apart doesn't work for us, but long distance doesn't work either." She laughed slightly and looked at Brittany. "But one thing I know, we have our trip to Lesbos and Hawaii to look forward to, and when your genius brain isn't needed at MIT anymore, I'll be right here, in New York, waiting for you."

Brittany nodded and looked back at Santana. She waiting for her to reply and when she didn't right away, Brittany went back to staring at the ground. She didn't know what to think anymore but thinking so much about anything so complicated was giving her a headache.

Brittany looked deeply into Santana's eyes and listened to her words. She blushed deeply, surprised by what Santana had just said. She assumed that Dani was making Santana happy since the brunette hadn't really spoken to her since the two had started dating. She'd only heard about the breakup because of Rachel.

Brittany did the only thing she knew how to do. She broke into a song and dance that expressed how she felt towards Santana. She danced around the Statue of Liberty, singing to Santana. When the song was over, she went over to Santana. "MIT is hard. I don't know what they want. I just guess things and they say I'm right."

Santana smiled and laughed softly at the way Brittany just started singing and dancing around the Statue of Liberty and at the odd look's people were giving her, to which Santana just glared at them till they looked away. When Brittany walked back to her Santana automatically took Brittany's hand in her's.

Santana frowned slightly for a moment. "Don't let them let you forget who you are, the crazy girl who breaks out in a song and dance in the Statue of Liberty, don't let that place change who you are Britt." She smiled and kissed Brittany gently.

Santana then realized that they had still been walking around the Statue while talking and that the tour had come to an end. "I guess we didn't pay much attention to the tour." She gave Brittany a small smile then opened the door at the end of the walk to Brittany.

_A/N – Okay, I have a few things to say, first off, I live in England and have never been to The Statue of Liberty, I don't know if you can take tours or how it work's or anything, I just thought it would be a cool thing to add._

_Second off – To the 'Guest' that keep's bitching about the story, I'm sorry but I don't know what review's you were reading, but from what I've read, people actually like this story, you might not, not sure who you are cuz you're a bit of a coward not leaving your name, but if you don't like the god damn story, then stop reading it, it's as simple as that. The fact that you keep reading and replying to my comment's to you, makes me think that you don't really have a problem with the story, your just looking for an argument, so this is the last comment I'm making to you, you might not like the way Britt is portrayed, but let me remind you that Brittany is still Brittany, despite her going to MIT, she didn't understand what she was doing when she doodled those numbers, she just doodled. For most of the first two season's Brittany was portrayed as 'stupid', now you might not like that or whatever, but this is mine and Emmy's fanfiction, we are portraying the character in a way we see fit for the story. Keep reading or don't, it's your choice, but don't try to tell us how to portray the characters in a story we are writing, criticize the way we write or the spelling errors all you like, we know that there are some, but don't tell us how to write characters in a story we are creating in our minds. Oddly enough we write this for our own enjoyment, we post it and share it with others, but we don't expect reviews or follows or favorites, we don't expect people to read the story, but we are so thankful to those that do. _

_Sorry for the long comment, and thank you to everyone that is kind enough to read this story and leave a review or what have you, we really do appreciate it. – Soph. xx_

_Well Soph lives in England but I live in the US and have been to The Statue of Liberty once ten years ago. You could do tours to climb up the tower if you got there extremely early in the morning, but I agree with Soph that it was cool to have in the story. That being said, any of you who have problems with how we portray the characters can do one simple thing: STOP READING! I mean for fucks sakes (excuse my language), but why be stupid enough to continue reading something that you dislike? That sounds rather odd to me. Anyway, I'm the one who does the portrayal of Brittany. Yes, I'll admit sometimes it's hard to write her ditzy character because I'm not like that at all in real life, aside from maybe being rather innocent and getting hurt easily/being super sensitive. But I will not portray her in any completely off way, as in something that is highly unlikely to have ever happened in Glee. That being said, even if I did do so, it's mine and Soph's story, and as long as we both can go with it and like it, then that's that. We aren't forcing anyone to read so if you don't like it, then do yourself and all the ones enjoying it and just stop reading and quit with the bashing comments. This isn't to say Soph or I are sensitive to negative comments, but if any comment is negative, it needs to be that of constructive criticism, not some complaint that isn't helpful. Sorry as well for my own long rant, but thank you to those who actually read the A/N's we write as well. ~Emmy xx_


	10. Chapter 10

Lost and Found in New York.

Chapter 10

Brittany smiled softly. She knew it didn't matter how silly she looked because Santana wouldn't let anyone say anything to her and give her any funny looks if she had a say in it. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand gently and looked at her with a wide innocent grin on her face.

Brittany shook her head. "Never. But I'm not crazy. I'm just a unicorn. That means I'm different is all." Brittany clarified and sighed again. "I don't know if I wanna be there Sanny. It's not really what I want. I feel like an experiment when I'm there." She felt like all they ever did at MIT was examine her, trying to figure out how her brain worked. Brittany gently kissed Santana back and then pulled away to let her respond.

"Oops." She shrugged and giggled. Brittany shut the door and pulled Santana back to the front of the Statue of Liberty. No one was around and it was the perfect opportunity. "Wait! Let's take a picture!"

Santana smiled softly at Brittany. "I know you're not crazy Britt, I'm the one that's always said you were a genius, even when no one else would believe me. You're the best unicorn there is." Santana was beyond caring about how sappy she was starting to sound; when it came to Brittany she would say anything and everything to make the girl smile.

Santana frowned when Brittany mentioned not liking it at MIT, she bit her lip for a moment then looked at Brittany as they moved to stand in front of the Statue, she quickly took out her phone and snapped a few photos of them, then turned and looked at Brittany. "Britt, if you don't like it there, then don't go back."

Santana linked her arm with Brittany's as they started to wander around, they didn't have a set place in mind to go to, but that didn't matter. "You know you're always welcome here." She paused for a moment. "Move here, after our trip to Lesbos and Hawaii, move to New York, I'm sure there's a cheepy apartment we could rent out..." She trailed off slightly to let Brittany respond to what she was saying; she had in effect just asked the blonde to move in with her.

Brittany giggled and nodded. "I'm the only unicorn, remember?" She corrected Santana and smiled brightly, her blonde ponytail bouncing from side to side as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She was happy to know that the brunette always thought of her as a genius even though she knew she'd only barely graduated high school.

Brittany turned her head and met Santana's lips for a chaste kiss just as she snapped the picture. Brittany sighed and let her shoulders sulk. "But what about a future? Everyone says I need one..." She trailed off, not really sure what having a future meant but she'd heard everyone say it before.

Brittany walked with Santana, assuming she had an idea of where to show her next. Her pale blue eyes widened in shock. She'd wanted her ex-girlfriend back but she didn't expect her to ask her to live with her. "Live together as friends? Or girlfriends?" Brittany asked boldly, wanting to make sure Santana was on the same page as her.

Santana stopped in her tracks and looked at Brittany. She took both the blonde girl's hands in her own and smiled softly at Brittany. "As girlfriends, if you'll be my girlfriend again." She tilted her head slightly for a moment. "You know I've always loved you Britt, and you know that in my mind I always saw us ending up together, getting a place together, growing old together, that's our story right?"

Santana bit her lip for a moment, she wasn't normally one to outright say how she really felt most of the time, she was used to making everyone think she was a cold hearted bitch, but something about Brittany made her open up, made her want to stand onto of the tallest building she could find and shout to the skies just how much she loved Brittany.

Brittany smiled brightly and squeezed Santana's hands gently. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend again! But no more breaking up, okay?" She was trying to be sure that Santana was in it for real this time and wasn't going to push her away again. "And I love you too, Sanny!"

Brittany noticed Santana biting her lip and she knew that the Latina was thinking. She always chewed on her lip and stayed quiet when she had something on her mind. "What are you thinking, San-San?" Brittany questioned, using one of the old nicknames she'd used for Santana when they'd first gotten together.

Santana smiled softly at Brittany and gave her a quick kiss. "I was just thinking that you're the only person I've loved enough to want to shout it to the skies, and not care who knows that I, Santana Lopez, loves you, Brittany S. Pierce."

Santana slowly started to walk down the road again, she still had no idea where she was leading Brittany, but she figured that just walking through the streets of New York City would be the best day they could have as long as they were together.

Santana glanced over at Brittany, it still surprised her that Brittany actually loved her, it still surprised her that someone could love her, she wasn't exactly the nicest person most of the time, but Brittany had seen through her tough exterior, she had seen the nicer girl that Santana kept hidden from almost everyone.

Brittany's cheeks blazed from the redness of her blushing. She kissed Santana back gently and giggled softly. "Britty witty unicorn loves her Sanny wanny too!" She said cutely in her almost childlike singsong voice.

Brittany walked along with Santana, not caring about their destination. She was just happy that she was with Santana and had the reassurance that she'd be with her forever. She looked over at Santana and smiled brightly.

She couldn't believe that everything she'd ever wanted was now coming true. Everyone always said that Paris was the city of love, of dreams but Brittany now felt like the city of love and dreams come true was New York.

Santana smiled softly at Brittany, she couldn't be happier in that moment, she had been feeling like crap all week, thought Santana had put it down to her and Dani breaking up, she now realized that wasn't the case, it was because every other time she had broken up with someone Brittany had always been there.

Santana looked around for a moment before noticing that they were almost at the street where the diner she worked at was. She frowned slightly, knowing there was a chance that she and Brittany might run into Dani again, she shook that thought from her mind, it didn't matter if they did now, Santana had the only girl she had ever truly been in love with.

Santana crossed the street with Brittany and walked over to the diner once she noticed it. "You wanted to see where I work right?" She looked over at Brittany as she spoke then nodded her head to the diner now stood in front of them. "Rachel and Kurt work here as well."

Brittany could tell Santana was happy from the way she kept looking over and smiling at her. She almost felt like Santana kept looking at her to make sure she was really there and not just a dream. She giggled softly.

Brittany stroked Santana's arm and smiled at her. "Sanny I'm not a ghost! I'm not going to disappear, okay? But I need you to do something please?" She gave Santana her best puppy dog eyes and cute pout and looked at her. She knew what she was going to ask might not be something Santana would have fun doing but she didn't know how to do it herself.

Brittany followed Santana across the street and looked up to see the diner. "It looks really nice." She said casually, when she realized she actually needed another favour. She bit her lip softly and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Actually Sanny, I need two favours." She looked at Santana waiting for her to ask what she needed.

Santana laughed slightly and nodded, she knew that Brittany was there she just couldn't quite believe that she had gone from spending a week wishing she had Brittany beside her, to actually having Brittany beside her. Santana tilted her head slightly. "What do you need Britt-Britt?"

Santana thought for a moment before pushing the door to the diner open, she guided Brittany over to one of the tables and sat down next to her, waiting for Brittany to tell her what the favours would be, knowing Brittany the way Santana did, she expected them to be rather crazy, yet fun, favours.

Brittany smiled brightly and followed Santana into the diner. She sat down across from the Latina at the booth and took a deep breath. Normally her favours were fun but this time they were actually kind of serious. "Can you write my letter to leave MIT? I don't know what to say to them. And can you get me a job? I thought I could maybe work here with you?" She hoped that Santana would actually want her there.

Brittany sat down and thought for a moment. "Also we need to move my stuff here, right?" She smiled brightly and sat up straight. She looked around the diner at all the waitresses, checking to see if she saw Dani in sight.

Santana smiled softly at Brittany and nodded slightly. "Of course, I'll help you write your letter, but it has to come from you." She sat back for a moment and thought. "I can see what I can do, my boss was pretty okay at hiring Rachel and Lady Hummel, I'm sure it'll be no trouble to get you a job here."

Santana nodded softly. "Yes, we need to move your stuff here, but how about this, we take our trip, then for a while we can crash at the loft, till we get enough money to get our own little apartment, then we get your stuff here, how does that sound?" She smiled softly at Brittany.

_A/N – To __**Jirapan **__I assure you that I and Emmy have no desire to stop writing this story. Like I've said before, we write this because we get the idea for it and just go with it, we don't really do it for anyone else, we enjoy writing and so that's what we do, the fact that people actually read the stories we write is amazing in itself. _

_We do understand that Brittany may have come off as 'stupid' by calling the Statue of Liberty 'The floating green lady' but to be honest, in our minds it was Brittany just messing around with Santana, because Santana understands her better than anyone else. We never meant for it to come off like we were making Brittany stupid. _


End file.
